Need Sex
by Oxytreza
Summary: Il...Avait juste besoin de sexe...Et même un de ses compagnons lui aurait suffit... lemon bien hard gojyoxhakkai


Pairing : Gyumaô/Kami-sama ! Je déconne. Gojyo/Hakkai, évidemment…

Rating : M (je pensais pas faire si hard…Mais quand je l'ai fini je me suis dit : « Oh la la ! »)

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, ect. Ecris sur une envie pressante de yaoi lemon.

Need sex

Il…Avait juste besoin de sexe.

Ça faisait près d'un an qu'ils étaient partis pour l'Ouest, et sa consommation hebdomadaire avait évidemment énormément diminuée.

Mais là, c'était un putain de besoin dévorant qui lui brûlait les entrailles.

Même se satisfaire seul ne l'apaisait plus.

Il avait besoin de sentir un corps chaud contre lui, bouger en lui, sur lui…

Il avait besoin de sexe.

Et même un de ses compagnon de voyages lui suffirait.

Au début, quand cette pensée l'avait effleuré, il l'avait rejetée d'un bloc, il n'était pas gay.

_Mais le sexe n'a rien à voir avec l'amour, n'est-ce pas ?_ Lui avait murmuré une petite voix au creux d'un coin de son cerveau.

Mais il se refusait à en prendre un, quel qu'il soit, de force. Il ne voulait pas devenir un violeur. Et puis, comment diable pouvait-on prendre du plaisir en faisant du mal ? Le but du sexe, justement, c'était de donner du plaisir pour en prendre, non ? C'était sa conception.

_Mais tu ne dois pas être le seul à avoir des besoins sexuels, ici…Y'en a bien un qui en a envie aussi…_

Mouais…Mais sauter de l'un à l'autre en demandant : « T'as pas envie de coucher avec moi ? »

Il finirait à coup sûr :

Avec une balle logée entre les deux yeux

Assommé par Nyoïbo

Désintégré par une rafale de ki

Non, vraiment…

_Alors…Il faut jeter ton dévolu sur l'un d'eux et…_

« Hakkai. Tu sais que tu es sexy, mine de rien ? »

Le brun se retourna, surpris, le tee-shirt encore à la main et les yeux écarquillés derrière son monocle.

« Pardon ? » Demanda-t-il, éberlué, à son ami planté de l'autre côté du lit, torse nu également et la ceinture débouclée.

Celui-ci tira sur sa cigarette avant d'en expirer longuement la fumée.

« Je me disais juste que t'étais plutôt sexy, dans ton genre…

-Ah…Merci…Je suppose…

-Nh. C'est vrai.

-Ha ha ha…

-Même plutôt excitant… »

Cette fois, Hakkai sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il posa son tee-shirt sur le lit avec un sourire faussement amusé et entreprit de retirer son monocle et son bandeau.

Gojyo fronça les sourcils. Il l'ignorait ou quoi ?

Le tabou avait choisi Hakkai. D'abord parce qu'ils étaient amis. Les amis se font des plans cul, parfois, juste pour le fun, non ?

Bon, ok, ça collait pas bien à Hakkai.

Ensuite parce qu'il se refusait à coucher avec ce moine pourri et ce crétin de singe.

Et il lui restait pas beaucoup, dans ce cas.

Et puis, Hakkai était _vraiment_ sexy, tout de même. Et beau. Et excitant. Et sublime. Et mmmh, il avait vraiment plein de qualités physiques sur lesquelles un jouisseur tel que Gojyo n'avait pas le droit de cracher.

Il s'en était aperçu vite, même.

Et puis, Hakkai n'avait pas touché à la chair depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Alors peut-être que lui aussi…Il avait besoin d'un peu de chaleur humaine…

Le tabou se gratta la tête. Il eut un sourire et contourna le lit de son ami qui lui tournait toujours le dos, face à la table, rangeant plus ou moins quelques objets dessus.

Hakkai sentit soudain deux mains se poser à la base de sa nuque et une bouche embrasser délicatement sa première cervicale.

Il fit un bond qui bouscula la table et se retourna vivement, se collant au mur.

« Gojyo ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends ? »

Sans répondre, le métis se rapprocha de lui et déposa une ligne de baiser dans le cou du brun qui se mit à frissonner et gémir.

Le roux eut un sourire contre la peau blanche. C'est bien ce qu'il avait pensé. Hakkai, après trois longues années d'abstinence plus ou moins forcée était comme un brin d'herbe au vent : la moindre caresse le faisait trembler.

« Allons, Hakkai… » Murmura-t-il suavement en se serrant contre l'interpellé pour lui faire un gentil câlin, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule et passant ses bras sous ses bras pour les nouer dans le dos de l'ex-humain.

Le bruit de deux épiderme frottant doucement l'un contre l'autre enivra Hakkai qui ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir, s'abandonnant entre les deux bras musclés du tabou dont le sourire s'élargit.

Il s'écarta légèrement de son ami qui le regarda avec une lueur de désir et d'interrogation dans ses deux orbes verts.

Gojyo se pencha et quémanda la bouche du brun de sa langue, léchant la commissure des lèvres à demi entrouvertes.

Elles s'ouvrirent un peu plus, invitant le tabou à venir squatter.

Il ne se fit pas prier, et serrant Hakkai dans ses bras, il l'embrassa langoureusement, amoureusement et sensuellement.

Le brun émettait de faibles gémissements étouffés qui ne firent qu'exciter un peu plus Gojyo.

Il écrasa l'ancien humain contre le mur de bois et lui souleva les jambes, les faisant passer autour de sa taille.

Hakkai, cette fois, sembla reprendre ses esprits et décolla sa bouche de celle du roux.

« Gojyo ! Non…Arrête…Ça va trop loin !

-Tu ne veux pas ?

-C'est que… » Il baissa les yeux. « Après, on ne pourra plus revenir en arrière…Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

Gojyo avait envie de rire. On aurait dit que c'était Hakkai qui lui demandait un rapport ! Il sourit et dit avec assurance : « à 100, bébé. »

Hakkai rougit et baissa la tête. Gojyo la lui releva avec la main et l'embrassa de nouveau, cette fois plus violemment, tirant encore une fois des gémissements au brun.

Le tabou décolla sa bouche, un filet de salive s'étirant entre leurs langues. « J'ai envie de toi, Hakkai »

Le brun se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Puis un faible sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Il murmura, un peu honteux : « Je crois que moi aussi, Gojyo… »

En effet, son pantalon trahissait son émoi et Gojyo se lécha les lèvres.

Cette nuit allait être bien, il le sentait.

Il enfouit son visage dans le cou du brun et le couvrit de baisers, de morsures et de suçons.

« Aah…Gojyo…Arrête…Ça va se voir… »

Sans répondre, Gojyo, qui tenait toujours les jambes de l'ancien instituteur autour de ses hanches, pivota et allongea son ami sur le lit.

Hakkai le regarda avec surprise. Il semblait réaliser uniquement maintenant ce que comptait faire son ami.

Gojyo enfouit de nouveau son visage dans le cou du brun. Il était si velouté, si doux, si chaud !

Le tabou soupira d'aise. Enfin, une bonne nuit de sexe. Ça faisait trop longtemps.

Il se redressa et s'assit sur le bassin de l'ex-humain et entreprit de défaire son pantalon. Tout en s'activant, il fixait Hakkai. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux et soupirait, gémissait parfois. Ses doigts s'agrippaient à la couverture du lit et il tremblait.

Pour lui, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas connu ces sensations !

Il poussa un cri lorsque Gojyo appuya sur la bosse qui déformait son caleçon et rouvrit les yeux.

« Gojyo…Doucement… » Supplia-t-il, sa voix tournant aigue.

Le tabou se décida à obéir et ses gestes se firent plus doux.

Il retira le caleçon d'Hakkai et l'envoya dire bonjour au pantalon sur le plancher.

Il se redressa et contempla avec délectation le corps qu'il allait bientôt prendre.

Tellement beau !

Les courbes fines, les membres longs, la peau délicate, veloutée et laiteuse, les muscles gracieusement tracés…

L'expression de supplication installée depuis peu sur le visage du brun électrisa Gojyo.

Il défit son pantalon et le retira aussi, ainsi que son caleçon. Puis il ouvrit les couvertures et s'y glissa avec Hakkai, l'enlaça de nouveau.

Il sentait une vague de tendresse le prendre à l'égard de son compagnon. Il avait non seulement envie de lui faire l'amour, le rendre fou de plaisir, mais en plus, il voulait lui faire des câlins et des baisers. Il se promit de lui faire un gros câlin après.

En attendant, ce corps qui se tordait contre lui avait plutôt tendance à lui inspirer des pensées scabreuses. Il lécha avec appétit le cou et le torse du brun, lui titillant les tétons, arrachant ainsi des gémissements sensuels à sa proie.

Il se serra contre lui, épousant de ses formes les siennes et emmêlant ses jambes avec les siennes.

Gojyo disparut sous la couette.

« Non…Gojyo…Arrête…Pas là…Haa ! »

Hakkai se cambra en sentant la bouche de son amant prendre son sexe dressé. Il enfonça ses doigts tremblants entre les mèches cramoisies et se mordit la lèvre, les épaules crispées.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour jouir et il poussa un cri à peine étouffé.

Gojyo réapparu en se léchant les lèvres et tendit la main vers son sac posé juste à côté.

Il en sortit un pot de lubrifiant qu'il utilisait généralement avec les jeunes filles qui avaient parfois un peu mal.

Il l'ouvrit avec les dents et planta ses doigts dans la masse visqueuse. Hakkai suivait ses mouvements du coin de l'œil, les joues rouges et la respiration haletante. Ses paupières se fermèrent brusquement lorsque la main du tabou se glissa entre ses cuisses.

« Dis-moi si je te fais mal » Murmura celui-ci en lubrifiant l'entrée du brun qui poussa un gémissement.

Il enfonça un doigt d'abords, faisant hurler Hakkai. Patient, Gojyo embrassa tendrement le visage de son amant afin de le détendre. Objectif atteint, le brun poussa un soupir et le métis sentit ses jambes se détendre et son corps se desserrer.

Il put commencer à bouger son doigt en chuchotant au creux de son oreille : « Respire. Relaxe-toi. »

Hakkai hocha la tête et se cambra avec un gémissement de plaisir que lui procurait le doigt de Gojyo.

Le demi-sang jugea qu'il était prêt et entra un deuxième doigt. Hakkai se tendit une fraction de seconde, les yeux écarquillés puis se détendit immédiatement de nouveau.

Gojyo, tout en léchant méticuleusement chaque parcelle de la peau tendre du cou du brun, cherchait le point sensible d'Hakkai de ses doigts.

Soudain, ce dernier écarquilla brusquement les yeux et se cambra fortement en poussant un cri plus fort que les précédents.

Un sourire recourba les lèvres du métis qui colla sa bouche contre celle de l'ex-humain, chatouillant avec force le point qu'il venait de trouver, arrachant par là des cris sensuels et des gémissements langoureux à ce dernier.

« Gojyo…S'il te plait…Nh ! Arrête…Haa…C'est une…Véritable…HA ! Torture ! »

Il se tordit de plaisir sous le corps brûlant de Gojyo qui était de plus en plus excité. Il retira alors sans sommation ses doigts, faisant presque grogner misérablement de dépit Hakkai.

Il repris un peu de lubrifiant et l'étala sur son érection pour être sûr de ne pas blesser son ami.

Il se redressa, souleva le bassin de son partenaire et lui murmura : « Ca va faire un peu mal. Mais ça ira bien vite mieux, tu vas voir. »

Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait dû être moins tendre avec Hakkai parce que c'était un homme !

Et se mordant les lèvres, il pénétra le brun. Celui-ci se rejeta vivement en arrière et poussa un hurlement mi-douleur, mi-plaisir.

Le tabou se lécha les lèvres, à la manière d'une hyène qui a trouvé son déjeuner et s'enfonça un peu plus, se délectant de l'étroitesse de l'ancien humain. Celui-ci tremblait et ses mains maltraitaient les draps tandis que sa poitrine se soulevait avec irrégularité. Il gémit : « Gojyo… »

Le tabou alla tout au bout du corps qui l'accueillait et s'allongea sur lui avec un soupir de satisfaction et de soulagement.

Enfin !

Il prit le visage d'Hakkai entre ses mains et souffla un léger : « Merci. »

Son vis-à-vis eut un sourire à demi crispé et glissa ses mains dans la chevelure avant de répondre : « De rien. Vas-y. Bouge. »

Gojyo obéit et commença à mouvoir son bassin, tirant de langoureux râles à son partenaire. Pour le pénétrer au maximum, le tabou releva les jambes du yôkai et les posa sur ses épaules, les creux de ses genoux calés à la base de son cou. Il replia ses propres jambes contre le bassin d'Hakkai, offrant ainsi la possibilité de donner des coups de reins plus puissants, arrachant donc des cris plus fort a Hakkai qui sentait son esprit rapidement s'échapper. Son sexe frottant sur le ventre du métis lui donnait des sursauts d'extase en plus de Gojyo qui bougeait en lui.

Gojyo, les mains posées bien à plat de chaque côté de la tête de son amant, avait rejeté la tête en arrière et gémissait de bonheur. Les yeux fermés, il accélérait de plus en plus et il sentit soudain les mains d'Hakkai lui appuyer dans les reins pour le forcer à aller plus vite encore.

Il ouvrit les yeux, baissa le regard vers le brun en dessous de lui et sentit une brusque vague de chaleur lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale devant la vision que lui offrait l'ex-humain :

Les yeux mi-clos, cachant à demi un regard flou et embué de plaisir pur et d'envie, la bouche entrouverte, parfois s'ouvrant plus, laissant passer ses exclamations de jouissance, la langue très légèrement sortie entre ses lèvres gonflées, les joues et les oreilles rouges, ses sourcils arqués vers le haut, les cheveux sombres éparpillés sur la blancheur de l'oreiller. Des gouttelettes de sueur glissaient sur sa peau échauffée et il haletait.

Gojyo se mordit la lèvre inférieure et articula avec un sourire : « Bon Dieu…Qui aurait cru que t'étais si bon ? »

Hakkai sourit à son tour et se lécha les lèvres, un peu desséchées à cause de son souffle.

Il retira ses jambes des épaules de Gojyo et les noua dans son dos, avant de se coller au torse musclé du tabou et de planter ses ongles dans ses fesses.

« Viens plus loin… » Supplia-t-il en cherchant désespérément la bouche du tabou qui la lui offrit avec plaisir.

Gojyo, tout en embrassant Hakkai, se retourna et le fit asseoir sur son bassin avant de reprendre le mouvement de va et vient en le guidant, les mains sur ses hanches.

Le brun, d'abord surpris, se laissa de nouveau aller au plaisir et se remit à gémir, les poings serrés sur le ventre de son amant. Une fois qu'il eut bien imprimé, seul, le mouvement de montée et de descente à son bassin, Gojyo lui lâcha les hanches pour aller, d'une main jouer avec un mamelon et de l'autre, caresser son sexe avec des gestes précis, violent et doux en même temps.

Il voulait le rendre dingue, qu'il en redemande, qu'il hurle de toutes ses forces et lui faire atteindre le nirvana lors de l'orgasme.

C'était ça, le sexe.

Hakkai, lui, sentait l'éjaculation monter en son être, le faisant crier de plus en plus fort. Mais il ne voulait pas jouir. Pas tout de suite. Encore un peu du métis en lui, contre lui ! Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de rapport ! Et même si c'était lui le pénétré au final, Gojyo était doué et le faisait grimper avec sûreté sur l'échelle du septième ciel.

Leur nouvelle position lui permettait de s'empaler entièrement sur la verge de Gojyo, et le brun avait bientôt sentit les coups du sexe du demi-yôkai sur sa prostate, le faisant cambrer d'extase et serrer ses mains sur les cuisses du tabou, derrière les siennes, à s'en blanchir les jointures.

« T'as vu…C'est bon, pas vrai…

-Oui, Gojyo…Oui ! » Hakkai se cambra un peu plus et écarta les cuisses au maximum, cherchant à s'enfoncer un peu plus sur le sexe de son amant.

Mais ce dernier semblait vouloir autre chose. Il retourna Hakkai sur son bassin et le fit mettre à quatre pattes avant de lui agripper les hanches et se remettre à bouger de son propre chef, ses coups de hanches devenus vifs et profonds.

Hakkai en perdait la voix. Il allait jouir. Il attrapa le poignet du métis derrière lui et le guida à venir le caresser entre ses cuisses tremblantes. Celui-ci obéit et le masturba doucement, ajoutant la touche finale à ce plaisir qu'ils prenaient à deux.

Hakkai creusa ses reins le plus qu'il put pour s'offrir entièrement à Gojyo, poussant ses fesses à la rencontre de son bassin. Ce dernier poussa un cris en même temps qu'Hakkai et gémit : « Hakkai…Je vais jouir, je te préviens…

-Vas-y…Moi aussi… »

Gojyo accéléra encore, les ongles de sa main gauche griffant les hanches de son amant. Leurs cris s'amplifièrent jusqu'à ce que Gojyo se libère en Hakkai d'un dernier coup de reins, ne pouvant retenir un cri rauque. Hakkai, sentant le sexe de son partenaire pulser en lui, se raidit de tout son corps et se libéra à son tour, poussant un hurlement de satisfaction.

Ils se relâchèrent d'un coup, Gojyo tomba à côté d'Hakkai. Haletants, ils se regardèrent longuement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Gojyo saisit les lèvres d'Hakkai avec douceur et l'attira dans ses bras. Il était un homme de parole et voulait le faire, ce câlin !

Le brun ferma les yeux et passa ses bras autour du cou du métis, reprenant peu à peu son souffle.

Gojyo enfouit de nouveau son visage dans le creux du cou du brun avec un soupir de contentement. Il serra son corps nu contre celui de son amant, croisant ses jambes avec les siennes pour s'en rapprocher le plus possible.

Juste un bon gros câlin, sans arrière-pensées.

Ils restèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que leur souffle revienne totalement.

Maintenant que l'euphorie était passée, Gojyo se mit à réfléchir posément.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment calculé, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas se séparer d'Hakkai comme n'importe laquelle de ses conquêtes nocturnes habituelles.

D'habitude, quand il faisait son numéro de charme, il savait ne rien engager, juste promettre une bonne nuit sans conséquences. Les filles en étaient conscientes dès qu'elles lui tombaient dans les bras. Il pouvait repartir le lendemain sans passer pour un beau salaud. Juste un type qu'on a croisé comme ça, un soir, avec qui l'on a pris son pied. Et peut-être, à la limite, qu'on reverra un jour, pourquoi pas…

Mais là, c'était Hakkai.

Certes, il n'avait rien promis là non plus. Mais Hakkai était son ami. Son meilleur ami. Et puis, ils vivaient ensemble. Autant avant dans la petite maison au fond des bois que maintenant, collés par la forcé des choses pour un voyage qui paraissait sans fin.

Et il ne pouvait décemment pas le lâcher comme ça. Le brun serait blessé. Et le connaissant, il n'apprécierait pas.

Ou alors il comprendrait, tout simplement. Peut-être que pour lui aussi, c'était une nuit sans engagement.

C'est alors qu'une autre facette de sa pensée effleura Gojyo.

Il pouvait rester amant avec Hakkai.

Bon, il en perdrait sa diversité habituelle. Et son statut de dragueur. Mais Hakkai avait été parfait pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour et s'ils restaient ensemble…Et bien, Gojyo pouvait assouvir ses envies et celles du brun quand ils voulaient, où ils voulaient.

Oui, ça lui semblait correct, comme solution.

Il resserra sa prise sur l'épaule de l'ex-humain et lui murmura : « Hey… »

Hakkai ouvrit un oeil voilé de sommeil et leva la tête. « Mmh ?

-Ça te dirait qu'on reste amant ? Je veux dire…Au moins jusqu'à la fin du voyage. »

Hakkai le fixa un temps de ses yeux verts puis sourit en renfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller. Gojyo resta un temps indécis, comme devait-il prendre ce geste ?

Finalement la réponse lui vint : Hakkai se coula sur lui et s'installa allongé sur son ventre, la tête posée sur sa poitrine. Gojyo sourit et passa sa main dans la chevelure foncée de son amant et glissa l'autre dans son dos.

La voix d'Hakkai s'éleva. « Tu sais, maintenant que tu m'as fait la même chose, je vais faire en sorte de te rendre fou de moi, de manière à ce que tu veuilles encore être mon amant après la fin du pèlerinage. »

Gojyo éclata de rire. « Pari tenu, chéri. Mais tu sais, je crois que tu es déjà en bonne voie… »

Ce fut au tour d'Hakkai de rire et il se pelotonna un peu plus contre le métis, embrassant son torse de doux baisers.

Gojyo soupira.

« Hakkai, sache que mon envie n'est pas tout à fait satisfaite, alors ne tente pas le diable… »

Pour toute réponse, la tête du brun glissa en arrière jusqu'aux hanches de tabou.

« Et si on le tentait ensemble ? »

Gojyo se mordit la lèvre.

Il avait bien fait de choisir cette solution et de garder Hakkai dans ses bras.

Fin

Fini. Ouf. Hard ? Noooon. Pas du tout. /Regarde ailleurs en sifflotant/

/Gojyo se casse la geule dans les escaliers/

Ben Gojyo ? Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas lire mes lemons en marchant !

Gojyo : Mais-euuuh…Bloody…

Oui ?

Gojyo : il est ou Hakkai ?

Je sais pas. Pourquoi ?

Gojyo : Ben parce que j'ai envie de lui, maintenant…

Allons bon.

Allez, laissez des reviews ! Et si vous savez où se cache Hakkai, prévenez nous !

Gojyo /Au loin/ Bloodyyyyyyy je le trouve paaaas !

C'est normal, je doute qu'il soit sous mon pot de rosier…


End file.
